primetimesoapoperafandomcom-20200214-history
Seaview Circle
Seaview Circle is a Cul-de-Sac located in Knots Landing, California. 16966 Seaview Circle Residents located leftmost in the roundness of the Cul-de-Sac. * In 1961, Gary and Valene Ewing were still teenagers when they married in Dallas, Texas, and became parents of Lucy. But under family pressure, Gary left Southfork. Soon after, Gary's brother JR kicked Valene out and convicted her that Lucy will have a better life with her rich grandparents. In 1978, Lucy, her grandmother Ellie and her uncle Bobby succeed to reunite Gary and Valene but they left Southfork again. * In December 1979, Gary and Valene renewed their vows, left Dallas and moved in Seaview Circle where they befriended with their neighbors. Gary became a car seller at Knots Landing Motors and they briefly welcomed their daughter Lucy but she finally decided to live her life in Dallas. The next year, Gary became vice-president of the garage and briefly moved back in alcoholism before going to rehab. * In 1981, Valene welcomed her mother Lilimae Clements in her home and she stayed until her death in 2013. Around that time, while Valene discovered a talent for writing, Gary cheated with his neighbor Abby Cunningham. Gary and Valene divorced in April 1982. He inherited millions after his father's death, married Abby and moved to his own ranch Westfork away from the town. * Gary and Valene briefly rebounded in 1984 and she became pregnant. Valene didn't tell to Gary that he is the father of their unborn twins and married Ben Gibson, a journalist, in November 1984, on the day of she delivered her babies. But they are declared stillborns. Abby realized that she had involuntarily organized an illegal adoption after discovering that her husband is their father. * Valene finally welcomed her children back and they were raised as Ben's children until his death in 1989 during a war reporting. Around the same time, Gary divorced Abby and restarted a family with Valene, whom she remarried in May 1990. They all lived in Westfork before returning to Seaview Circle in January 1992 after a bankrupt. 16972 Seaview Circle Residents located right to Valene's house. * Karen and Sid Fairgate moved in Seaview Circle in December 1969 with their 4yo daughter Diana and newborn son Michael. Sid soon opened a garage Knots Landing Motors while Karen became a housewife invested in Parents' Association and other causes. * In November 1981, Sid died in a car crash and Karen replaced him at the head of the garage. She discovered that Sid's car had been tampered after some illegal business of Abby and Gary, whom Sid disapproved. She fired them and tried to clear Sid's death with the help of district attorney Patrick "Mack" Mackenzie, a friend of her neighbor Greg Sumner. * Karen and Mack succed to clear Sid's death and began dating. They married in January 1983. Unlike his brother, Diana coldly welcomed Mack in the family and decided to move back to Westfork Ranch with her aunt Abby. * On her eighteen birthday, Diana married Chip Roberts and became fugitive while he was wanted for murder. Chip was finally killed during his arrest in December 1983. Diana still lived to Westfork and finally reconciled with her mother. In October 1984, she moved out to New York as a stylist. In 1988, she gave birth to a son Austin, from a relationship with the model Chuck McCann, who died from drug overdose in 1990. At 20, Austin died of the same disease after unknowingly fathered a son with Danielle Van de Kamp during his time in Wisteria Lane. * In 1984, Karen decided to sell Sid's garage and became the co-owner of the Lotus Point Resort Hotel, a project launched by her sister-in-law Abby in a land inherited by her and Sid's uncle. * In May 1986, Mack discovered that he has a 19yo daughter Paige Matheson, from a past relationship with the recently deceased Anne Matheson. He welcomed her in the house but she soon seduced Michael and had sex with him. Both Karen and Mack were against the relation between their children which is finally short-lived. * In 1987, Michael left for College and soon married Linda Simon, his classmate. Karen instantly disliked her daughter-in-law but accepted her for Michael's sake. After College, Michael became the head of IT Department of Galveston Industries. Around the same time, Linda died in the hands of one of her numerous lover. Michael then came back to his family house and came out as gay in 1998. * In 1988, after being an hostess at Lotus Point, Paige moved out the house and took an apartment. She began to work as Greg Sumner's assistant in Galveston Industries and became his secret lover. Their affair was discovered soon after his marriage with Abby and they continued after his divorce. They lived an on-and-off relationship and she worked up to CEO of Galveston Industries until 1997, when she finally broke up and returned to New York where she was raised. She connected with her stepsister Diana and had a one-night-stand with Michael, which producted a son Travers. After Paige's death in 2014, Diana discovered the existence of Travers and of her own grandson Benjamin. * In 1988, Karen and Mack adopted their goddaughter Meg (Laura and Greg's daughter) after the death of her mother. They revealed to Meg her adoption when she was 6 and agreed Greg to meet her as many as he wants. As an adult, Meg became a real estate agent and entered in Lotus Point team. 16975 Seaview Circle Residents located right to Karen's house. * Newlyweds Laura and lawyer Greg Sumner moved to Seaview Circle in 1974. His daughter Mary Frances from a previous marriage lived sporadically with them until 1980 when she moved to Europe with her mother. Around the same time, after numerous failed pregnancies, Laura emanciped with evening classes from housewife to real estate agent. Her first sell occured with the arrival of Abby in the Cul-de-Sac and in his husband's bed. The affair was finally short-lived as Abby had set her sights on Gary. * From 1983 to 1984, Greg entered in the course for Senate with Laura on his side but finally retired when his affair with Abby was revealed. He then reconnect with his father Paul Galveston shortly before he died. He then took the ownership of Galveston Industries after his death while Laura entered in Lotus Point Resort Hotel as a real estate expert. * In May 1987, Laura finally became a mother with the birth of Meg but the happiness was short. She was diagnosed with a brain tumor and died in January 1988. Greg then lived the house and moved out to Galveston Ranch after leaving Meg with her godparents and neighbors Karen and Mack Mackenzie. * Greg then began a on-and-off relation with the youngest Paige Matheson but finally decided to marry Abby when he entered in the course for Mayor. He finally retired from politic again and definitively when the existence of Meg was revealed. * In 1990, 18yo Mary Frances returned from Europe and reconnected with her father. She decided to move in his old house in the Cul-de-Sac and entered as an intern in Galveston Industries using Mare Whittaker alias (her mother maiden name) and worked up to CEO after Paige's departure. * In 1993, she began dating Brian Cunningham and he became the CEO of his musical production business, financed by Galveston Industries. They married in 1997. 16961 Seaview Circle Residents located rightmost in the roundness of the Cul-de-Sac. * In September 1980, Sid's sister Abby Cunningham moved to Seaview Circle with her 9yo daughter Olivia and 7yo son Brian after the death of her husband Jeff. She became a bookkeeper at Knots Landing Motors and had a brief affair with Greg Sumner before set her sights on Gary. * They began an affair and he divorced Valene to marry her in November 1982. They moved out the Cul-de-Sac to Westfork, a ranch outside from the town acquiered with his heritage from his father. Abby also became the operator their own invest company, Gary Ewing Enterprises, and developed her own heritage from an uncle to launch the Lotus Point Resort Hotel. Karen exercied her rights on the lands and became her associate while Gary became the entrepreneur of the project. * Abby had a strained relationship with her daughter Olivia, who was close to her aunt Karen and Valene, two of her mother's rivals. As a teenage, after discovering that her mother unvoluntarily organized Val's twins illegal adoption, Olivia rebelled and became addict to cocaïne. Abby save her but their relationship stayed strained. As a provocation, Olivia married Harold Dyer on her eighteen birthday and Abby cut her foundings in response. Olivia finally had the business gene of her mother and became the head of financial department of Galveston Industries. * In 1988, Abby and Gary divorced and she briefly remarried with Greg Sumner before moving out to Japan in May 1989 with her son Brian. They finally returned to the Cul-de-Sac in their old house four years later. Abby reconciled with her daughter Olivia and her son-in-law Harold and welcomed them to her house. * Brian left the house in 1997 and moved out with his new wife Mary Frances in the house beside. Gallery VALENE HOUSE.jpg|16966 SEAVIEW CIRCLE KAREN HOUSE.jpg|16972 SEAVIEW CIRCLE LAURA HOUSE.jpg|16975 SEAVIEW CIRCLE ABBY HOUSE.JPG|16961 SEAVIEW CIRCLE Category:LOCATIONS Category:EWING BARNES FAMILIES Category:FAIRGATE SUMNER FAMILIES